Joyride
by Awkward Inc
Summary: Naruto catches Hinata in her most natural, careless state. And he can't help it but smile.
1. Private tune

**Soundtrack: **Joyride, by Roxette (1991)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor the song featured in this fanfiction piece. I'm just playing with them for fun, no mean intended. I make no profit off of this, either.

**Warning 1: **I only follow the anime (currently starting manga volume 61), so I don't know if this can fit future canon or not ^^'. But please let me know of any OOC!

**Warning 2: **I think the summary turned out sounding a little "kinky" maybe, so I want to clarify that this fic is 100% naive.

**Warning 3:** Naruto and Hinata are a little older, maybe 18 years old or so...

.

* * *

**Joyride  
**Cut 1,**  
****Private tune**

Naruto walked down the long corridor absentmindedly, his hands deep into his pants' pockets. Hanabi had let him pass quite reluctantly, shrugging to whatever reason he had to enter the house and guide himself through it. If he remembered correctly, the room he was looking for was the fourth or fifth one to the right. He wanted to surprise Hinata, he had explained to the younger girl a few minutes earlier at the front door.

As he walked deeper into the hallway, the sound of music met his ears. The young man took a right turn and scanned each door as he slowly passed them by. The music got louder with each step he took, and finally he saw a crack of light cut through the faintly dark corridor floor. Naruto smiled, that was the room he was looking for.

The young man lifted his hand to knock on the almost closed wooden door, just to freeze in mid action to the sight before him. He'd peered into the room through the small opening inadvertently to catch Hinata in front of her full body mirror. A fond smile spread across his face, _'No fucking way…'_ Naruto thought, amused. Hinata was not standing still in front of the mirror, she was dancing; eyes fixed at her reflection while her body moved to the loud music's beat.

"_And be a rider in a love game, following the stars…"_ He heard her sing to the mirror, caught up in her own world. She was rhythmically swaying in her usual attire with the exception of her jacket, which remained forgotten on a chair behind her. Naruto's eyes followed her every move. Her feet took her all over the room, each step synced to the music; her whole body following the cheery beat and her eyes never leaving the mirror. Naruto smiled, enjoying the view of a carefree and cheerful Hinata as she played with her reflection, swinging her hips and arms slowly.

The music kept on playing and Hinata just kept on dancing, "_… She's got a club on the moon_" she sang taking a spin with her eyes shut and one of her hands pointing at the ceiling. As she stopped, facing the mirror, Hinata brushed a strand of hair with a purple brush Naruto didn't notice she had been holding. Her hair was quite damp so she must've taken a bath not so long ago, he concluded.

_She's the heart of the fun fair,  
She's got me whistlin' her private tune_

The young woman whistled to the music and then jumped slightly, standing firmly she took the brush in her other hand and brought it to her mouth, imitating a microphone: "_And it all begins where it ends_..." only moving her hips, she marked the tempo, "_And she's all mine, my magic friend…_" The rhythm increased with the upcoming chorus and Hinata took a small jump once again.

**"**_**She says 'Hello, you fool, I love you'!**_**"** she sang loudly gazing significantly at her reflection's eyes, pointing to the mirror at the last part, "_C'mon join the joyride… join the joyride_"

Naruto's smile widened and he suppressed the wish to clap at the performance. He was completely absorbed by Hinata's dance, securing every second of it in his memory. He shifted a little and leaned closer to the door unconsciously, broadening slightly the gap between the door and the wall where he'd been spying from. The blond loved watching her act so naturally without a damn care in the world. He observed as the young woman flipped her hair backwards and winked playfully at the mirror. Naruto smirked. He wished he could see this lighthearted Hinata more often and get to dance with her, holding her swaying hips and bringing her close to him. He chuckled, he'd really like that.

_She's a flower, I can paint her,  
__She's a child of the sun_  


Hinata had started to take a turn but stopped dead in her tracks half way through. She stood motionlessly, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Naruto looked at her for a while with a quirked eyebrow before realizing that she was staring at _him_. Her shocked lilac eyes fixed into his own. The song just kept on playing.

_We're a part of this together,  
Could never turn around and run_

Naruto stuck his head out a little; closing his eyes, he opened the door to her room slowly. He looked at the frozen girl in front of him and smiled apologetically. She was just standing there, petrified. Her arms clutched in front of her, close to her chest; one hand covering her lower lip faintly.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that, Hinata." He said in a low voice, "But you were doing great, you know? Don't mind me… please, continue." He smiled charmingly and motioned with his hand for her to go on.

_'Cos it all begins again when it ends (Yeah)_

The girl in question opened her mouth a little and closed it rapidly into a tight line. Her eyes were getting watery and her breathing, anxious.

Naruto extended his arms in front of him, eyeing her cautiously. "Hinata, please don't panic." He said slowly, trying to reassure her. "Everything's okay, really…" He took a tentative step forward into her room.

_She says, "Hello, you fool, I love you"_

The dark haired girl took a deep, rushed breath at his approach. Her panicked look increased and Naruto lowered his head a little, apologetically, his gaze not dropping hers and the song long forgotten.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. Just… don't panic." The words came out rushed, "I came to see you and just saw you enjoying yourself so much, acting so carefree and that made so happy that I- Hinata? Hinata, breathe. Calm down." He took another step.  
But Hinata wasn't listening to him; she didn't even know what was going on anymore. Her paralyzed form retreated into herself with each second until her eyesight became blurred.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Hinata, don't… !" He managed to catch her before she completely touched the floor, "faint…" he finished, sweat dropping. The young man stared at her now sleeping, relaxed face and sighed. _'This was expected from the beginning, right Hinata?'_ He mused.  
Naruto lifted the girl's limp body and carried her to the bed. Staring at her, the blond smiled fondly and brushed a strand of indigo hair away from her face. He then stood up and turned off the music.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly as she regained consciousness. She then sat down abruptly when her mind remembered the earlier events. The young woman scanned her bedroom and sighted in relief when she didn't see Naruto. She could not face him right now, or for the next three months at least.

A piece of paper lying on her nightstand caught her eye. She took it in her hands, it was a note:

"_Sorry for scaring the crap out of you, Hinata! I shouldn't have spied on you like that but I really (and I mean reeeally) enjoyed seeing you dance.  
You shouldn't be embarrassed, though, you are a __great__ dancer!  
__We should do it together sometime ;)  
__Love, Naruto."__  
_

Hinata just stayed there, dumbfounded, staring at the note. Naruto had seen her dance around like an idiot, and he though she was great at it.  
A light thud could be heard as Hinata's body collapsed on her bed.

* * *

**.**

**I know, laaaaaaaame. But the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Besides, I think Hinata being caught dancing with herself is quite amusing xD**

**Please, please, please review! I'd really appreciate it. Again, let me know of ANY problem/error in the fic.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. Gonna get you too

**Note: **Originally I thought the first chapter as a stand alone fic but, when this popped out in my head, I couldn't resist. This is an 'accompanying' piece to the first one, not exactly a continuation. Hope it's of your liking.  
******  
Soundtrack: **Another one bites the dust, by Queen (1980)******  
Words:** 771  
**Genre:** Humor, romance, general

.

* * *

**Joyride  
**Cut 2,**  
Gonna get you too**

Naruto stood in front of the bathroom sink. He reached for the cabinet and took out his orange toothbrush. He shook his head slightly up and down at a regular tempo as he filled the little brush with toothpaste. He placed the small tube back in the cabinet and closed it. Staring at his reflection on the cabinet's mirror, Naruto began brushing his teeth.

With his head now still, Naruto's right foot continued to mark the tempo. He brushed his teeth lazily and without care, not really paying attention to the task at hand. His mind more concentrated in the loud music coming from his room.

_Steve walks warily down the street,  
with the brim pulled way down low_

As the lyrics started, Naruto's shoulders began swaying up and down, alternately, in a sharp motion. His feet accompanying with the previously set pace.

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
machine guns ready to go,  
__Are you ready, Are you ready for this,  
__Are you hanging on the edge of your seat__  
_

The blond was getting more and more into the music with each passing moment. When his right shoulder lowered, his left shoulder was up and his whole body would follow the action and move fluently to the right.

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip,  
To the sound of the beat (yeah)_

He stood still before the sink's mirror and shook his head sharply 3 times to the bass' beat.

_Another one bites the dust_

He clapped once and resumed his slight head-banging while he continued brushing his teeth.

_Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone,  
Another one bites the dust  
_

"_ey, 'm gon-a get you doo"_, he mumbled loudly, staring at his refection's eyes.

_Another one bites the dust_

He lowered his head and spitted the foam that formed in his mouth into the sink. His right foot still marking the beat, Naruto opened the tap and cleaned the toothpaste away. He then opened the cabinet to put the toothbrush back in its place and closed it quickly.

The blond stared at the mirror and smiled briefly before starting singing to the lyrics.

"_How do you think I'm going to get along; without you, when you're gone_", Naruto sang to the mirror as he pointed to his reflection dramatically.

"_You took me for everything that I had; and kicked me out on my own._" He moved from left to right markedly, totally immersed in the music. "_Are you happy? Are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat?_" He shouted moving his arms around in a kind of indignant manner.

"_Out of the doorway the bullets rip;_" He paused dramatically for an instant with his arms extended to both sides, "_To the sound of the beat… look out._"

Naruto stood still and shook his head 3 times, "_Another one bites the dust_". He clapped and shook his head again, "_Another one bites the dust_", His eyes stared intently into the mirror and then he shrugged coolly. He continued, "_And another one gone, and another one gone; another one bites the dust_", waving both hands to the sides dismissively. He then leaned on to the mirror and frowned, pointing his finger to it, "_Hey! I'm gonna get you too; another one bites the dust._" Naruto sang loudly.

The blond receded from the sink and stopped. There. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw something move. He turned his head and his eyes widened slightly at the sight. Hinata was standing before the fully opened bathroom door, staring at him incredulously. She was biting her lip, it was shaking a bit.

"Uhh…" Naruto mumbled brilliantly. "I was…" He trailed off, eyes focusing everywhere but Hinata. "I was… It's not- I was just- I- Umm", He was starting to panic a little, his rushed mumbles filled with non-sense not helping at all.

Hinata bit her lip harder at a fail attempt to suppress the smile appearing in her mouth. Naruto kept trying to articulate a comeback to the situation as he rambled with his words, desperate to fill in the silence between them.

"I- I, I… It's a free country!" He shouted defensively, at last.

Hinata's hold on her lips loosened as she smiled and a chuckle escaped her. She covered her mouth immediately to stop the laughter forming in her throat, but failed miserably. The young woman dropped the small bag of groceries she was carrying and clutched her belly as she erupted in giggles.

Naruto sweat-dropped and stared at her disbelieving, "Aa… so mean, Hinata." He muttered, beaten.

* * *

.

**Well, what do you think? Please, let me know! ****Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Dancing with myself

**********Soundtrack:** Dancing with myself, by Billy Idol (1981)  
******Words:** 1390  
.

* * *

**Joyride  
**Cut 3,**  
Dancing with myself**

Hinata was sitting on the couch absorbed by her reading. She had finally come around to start one of the many books she had yet to read and couldn't because of missions. She had been very busy this last month and couldn't spend as much time with Naruto as wanted. So she'd earlier decided to come to Naruto's apartment to read and just keep him some company.

She had just started chapter three when the sound of drums, followed shortly by a guitar, disrupted the apartment's silence. Hinata looked up from her book. The loud music was coming from Naruto's bedroom, filling the small apartment completely.

Hinata sighed, but resumed her reading.

The loud music kept playing and her right foot inadvertently started to move with it after a while. She frowned; the volume prevented her from hearing her thoughts. She tried to concentrate on the book's words but the lyrics meddled between them in Hinata's mind.

'_mirror's reflection… dancing with myself… no one else__…_'

Hinata shook her head, she wasn't getting anywhere. She blinked a little and looked up at the bedroom's direction.

_Oh, oh, dancing with myself  
Oh, oh, dancing with myself_

The music played. Then, Naruto appeared at the bedroom's door and smiled cheekily at her. Hinata raised an eyebrow at him.

_Well, there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove_

Naruto approached her in a steady pace, moving to the music. The happy expression still on his face as he walked snapping his fingers and swaying his shoulders to the beat. Hinata tried to suppress a giggle with her hand.

When the blond stood in front of her, he bowed theatrically. He then straightened up and smiled again at Hinata, eyes gleaming, before taking a spin.

'_If I looked all over the world, and there's every type of girl'_ He mouthed the lyrics while placing his hand above his eyes as if looking for something, feet still marking the beat. '_But your empty eyes seem to pass me by'_ He continued, now extending his arm and moving his open hand slowly from left to right. '_Leave me dancing with myself_', Naruto turned around and with the hands on his hips, he shook his butt. Hinata let out a guffaw at the action.

Naruto turned around again and winked at her. With a huge smile plastered on his face, he swung from one place to another, shaking his butt and banging his head slightly to the beat; without a care in the world. Hinata limited herself to look at him and smile, amused.  
_  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
_

The blond leaned towards Hinata and took one of her hands off the book she was holding. The girl blushed and shook her head quickly, turning down his invitation. Naruto tugged on her hand lightly when she tried to remove it and Hinata refused to meet his gaze. Pouting, Naruto released her hand.

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

Hinata looked up at him shyly and he stuck out his tongue to her playfully. Hinata half smiled and Naruto kneeled beside the couch, in front of her.

"C'mon, Hinata. Dance with me." He whined.

The Hyuuga looked away, blushing. "Umm… no, thanks."

"Why not?" Naruto pouted childishly.

"I don't feel like it." She murmured.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So your feet feel like it but you don't?" He asked, pointing towards the end of the couch to Hinata's moving feet.

The girl stopped the movement immediately and glared at her feet for a second. She hadn't noticed them moving up and down to the rhythm before he mentioned it. Her blush deepened a little.

"C'mon," Naruto insisted. He took her hand in his once again. "I know you like to dance and I _know_ you are a great dancer, too." He teased.

Hinata's eyes widened briefly at his words and her body stiffened for a second at the memory. She bit her lip and looked away. "I'm just tired, Naruto."

He crouched towards her face and managed to capture her gaze. With big puppy blue eyes, he insisted. "Please, Hinata, don't leave me dancing with myself."

A chuckle escaped her at that and Naruto beamed. Taking that as his queue, Naruto quickly stood up and, still holding her hand, pushed Hinata off the furniture; the book she was reading slipping away from her grip and laying forgotten on the couch.

As the rhythm increased with the ending interlude, Naruto quickly spun Hinata around with his hand. When she finished her spin, the chorus started and Naruto pulled her towards him.

_If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl_

The blond made Hinata swing from left to right, or at least tried to. The Hyuuga moved as least as possible and looked anywhere but him.

_But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself_

Naruto leaned closer to her ear. "Dance with me", he whispered.

Hinata gulped and shook her head slowly. "I can't", she said with an apologetic look.

_So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think_

Naruto looked at her then and smirked, a determined look on his face. Hinata eyed him warily and before she could take a step back, she felt a tug on her hand. Her eyes widened. Before she noticed, she was spinning around and landing back on Naruto's arms. She snapped out of her astonishment when the blond tickled her belly right after the landing. A giggle escaped her mouth.

_If I had the chance  
__I'd ask the world to dance_

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pushing her away from his embrace, not releasing her hands.

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

Naruto moved back and forth, dancing, each step synced to the music. Hinata stood there, swaying almost imperceptibly due to Naruto's dance. Her eyes were mainly fixed on the floor but she found herself staring shyly at Naruto from time to time. When their eyes met, he nodded encouragingly at her and a bashful smile appeared on her lips.

Naruto then pulled Hinata towards him, she gasped, and both rotated in the spot, trading places with each other in the process. They moved away from the other and when their joined hands prevented them from separating further, Naruto again brought Hinata to him repeating the previous movement. When he was back in his place, he rapidly did it again, not giving Hinata any time to think. The young woman slowly forgot about her self consciousness. Her mind was more concerned in following Naruto's movements at the moment and trying not to trip or anything.

Naruto made them both swing and spin and move to the beat, always preventing that Hinata never stopped moving. And she eventually started to focus on the dancing, too.

Shaking the inhibition away and getting more and more into the music, the Hyuuga not only followed Naruto's lead, but she also introduced her own moves from time to time. Hinata would sway her hips and arms occasionally or take small jumps if the beat allowed it.

The rhythm increased again with the upcoming chorus and Naruto captured Hinata in his arms, circling them around her waist. He looked at her in the eye.

"If I looked all over the world, and there's every type of girl," He started singing, blushing faintly, "But your pearly eyes seem to bring me alive, don't leave me dancing with myself."

Hinata blushed and giggled at his paraphrasing. She released herself from his grip and turned around but Naruto took her hand immediately. She looked at him and he smiled, his cheeks still slightly red. Embarrassed, Hinata's gaze dropped to the floor and the blond took the opportunity to spun her around for the hundredth time that evening.

Hinata laughed lightheartedly as she spun and collided with Naruto's chest. He smirked and placed his arms around her waist firmly. Hinata slowly rested her arms around his neck just as their dance gradually became calmer and stable. As they swayed rhythmically, Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Naruto moved his hands to hold the girl's swinging hips, bringing her closer to him. He chuckled pleasantly. He had finally managed to dance with that carefree Hinata he had seen all those months ago.

.

* * *

.The End

**Note:** Well, that's the final cut of Joyride, people! What do you think? I had the idea for this one like three weeks ago but I don't know why I had the _hardest_ time getting it done. So I'm not exactly in love with the outcome but I still hope it didn't come out as a dissappointment to you.  
**Note 2:** Please tell me I'm not the only one that totally sees Naruto saying corny stuff from time to time! I made the poor guy say some really sappy lines here xD

_**Let me know what you think, please! Any comment is appreciated**_** :)**


End file.
